The Hunter Or The Hunted
by imnotgoodwithusernames1234
Summary: Lila Seasons has been a hunter for almost two thousand years, but all of this changes when she falls in love and goes from hunter to hunted. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything or one except Lila.
1. Chapter 1

The Hunter or the Hunted

Chapter 1

The hunter of Artemis

It all started when I joined the hunters of Artemis. This was almost two thousand years ago, but people change. I was a normal 13 year old demigod. Back then there wasn't a camp to keep Half-Bloods safe, so my mother convinced me to join the hunters as soon as I was claimed as a daughter of Apollo. My life really started changing before Zoë and Bianca and the campers went to save Artemis. It started changing when my father gave us a ride in a school bus. He was flirting with some of the other hunters as they and the campers climbed on, but he whispered in my ear, "Don't regret your choices change them." Huh. What did that mean I mean he was the god of prophecy but still? The little boy we had rescued stared me down as I climbed on probably because his sister joined us. Fast forward Artemis is missing Zoe, Bianca, and the campers have left for the quest. And the little boy no longer angry comes to talk to me of all people at dinner. "I'm scared." I lifted an eyebrow. "Why when you're here safe?" He looked ready to cry. "my sister isn't safe." I nodded "neither is Zoë or the campers or Lady Artemis." He got angry "I don't care I just want my sister back." The only thing I could think to say is "if everyone always came back safe then we wouldn't be demigods." He looked up surprised "you're a demigod?" I nodded. "Daughter of Apollo." He looked ready to laugh "must have been weird to have your dad flirt with your friends." I smiled "yeah." He smiled too, "what's your name?" he asked "Lila Seasons." He nodded "Nico Di Angelo." I smiled "Nico the angel that's so cool." He nodded "yeah I guess." I smiled at him "well listen here Mr. Angel your sister is safe with Zoë." His face turned pale, "I sure hope so. By the way if you are a hunter then when were you born?" I gulped not surprised "none of your business." No need for that kid to know I was one of the last hunters actually from ancient Greece. I was born there in 120 AD. I had been in the hunters almost as long as Zoë, but I knew from the beginning I never wanted to be 2nd or even 3rd in command. When the campers came back without Zoë or Bianca I was shocked. So before we left I spied on the angel. I saw everything and heard the two camper's decision to not tell Chiron that the bright happy boy we brought here was a son of Hades. That shocked me even more. The angel a son of hades? Thalia our new lieutenant was quick to get out of camp. We traveled and for a year and a half I didn't once think of the angel. We saw monsters and fought them, hunting anything that attacked. Thalia and I became quick friends. Then one day a year and a half later it all started to fall down when Lady Artemis left to fight Typhon. Thalia brought us to New York as quick as she could. We showed up in the middle of a kid I think his name was Percy talking. He was saying, "All right enough! The Holland Tunnel. Jake take the Hephaestus cabin there. Use Greek fire, set traps. Whatever you've got." The kid Jake grinned, "Gladly. We've got a score to settle. For Beckendorf!" A group of kids I'm assuming the Hephaestus cabin roared in approval. Percy continued "The 59th street Bridge. Clarisse." His voice dropped, but a girl cut in. I had stopped listening when I heard the kid Jake say, "Hold it Percy. You forgot the Lincoln Tunnel." Percy looked ready to curse when Thalia cut in with, "How about you leave that to us?" A girl I remembered as Annabeth looked at us and smiled, "Thalia!" Thalia grinned bigger then I have ever seen, "The Hunters of Artemis, reporting for duty.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N if a chapter doesn't say who's POV then it's Lila's POV.)**

Chapter 2

Thalia had hugs going around to people who were obviously her friends. As for us well we didn't shoot anyone this time. The boy Percy smiled, "Where have you been the last year? You've got like twice as many hunters now!" She laughed, "Long, _long_ story. I bet my adventure were more dangerous than yours, Jackson." "Complete lie." He said. "We'll see," she promised. "After this is over, you, Annabeth, and me: cheeseburgers and fries at that hotel on west 57th." He smiled again "Le Parker Meridien. You're on. And Thalia thanks." She shrugged. "Those monsters won't know what hit them. Hunters, move out!" She slapped her bracelet and Aegis spiraled to full form. I was used to it, but many campers backed away as we took off down the avenue. When we got to the Lincoln tunnel we stood there and waited, but the monsters didn't seem interested in us. Then it came to me, "Thalia." I called out. She ran up to me, "what's wrong?" I shook my head, "nothing, but I realized the monsters are avoiding us because we have a huge number, they are probably attacking the weaker spots." It was her turn to shake her head, "they would need to know who was where. It isn't possible," she said. Unless they did know I thought. We quickly killed the few monsters that attacked us. That night was horrible, but it got worse when Thalia heard about her friend Annabeth. She was upstairs in the hotel we were using as a base. So Thalia, Phoebe, and I went upstairs. As we walked down the hall Thalia talked to us about how the battle had gone so far. To be truthful I wasn't listening. I looked at Thalia, Phoebe, and the other kids in the room, and the only uninjured one was the boy Percy. Thalia nodded grimly to him and went to check on her friend on the balcony. We listened as the satyr what was his name? Oh Grover. We listened as Grover talked- the details getting worse and worse. "We lost twenty satyrs against some giants at Fort Washington, Almost half my kinsmen. River spirits drowned the giants in the end but…" Thalia shouldered he bow, "Percy, Kronos's forces are still gathering at every bridge and tunnel. And Kronos isn't the only Titan. One of my hunters spotted a huge man in golden armor mustering an army on the Jersey shore. I'm not sure who he is, but he radiates power like only a Titan or god." I stopped paying attention, but by now you know I do that a lot. Until I heard the kid Jake say, "…He went for our weakest spots, like he knew." Yes I knew it I wanted to scream, but I stayed silent. Percy seemed to think about this for a moment, "Like he had inside information, the spy." "What spy?" Thalia demanded. He explained about the silver charm, but I was too caught up in my thoughts to listen. I heard him saying something about not obsessing over it and to get some rest. "Percy," I heard Thalia say, "You to. We'll keep an eye on things. Go lie down. We need you in good shape tomorrow." He didn't even argue he just laid down and fell asleep. We immediately walked out of the room and down the elevator. The other hunters met us outside, "Alright," Thalia said, "set up a perimeter around the building, and watch out for anything that moves." We nodded and I went to help, but Thalia pulled me aside, "Lila listen if something happens to me..." "NO!" I cut in, "Nothing will happen." "But if something does," she continued, "I'm leaving you in charge even if it's just because I need to do something, but especially if I die." I shook my head, "you won't die." She smiled, "than you should have no problem agreeing." "But" I said, "I don't want to be a leader." She smiled even brighter, "Sometimes your best at something you don't want to do." I knew instantly she was referring to when I became a hunter I hadn't wanted to, but now look at me. "Alright" I consented, "Just don't die."

**(A/N Please please please review if you liked this story or even if you hated it how can I make it better? REVIEW)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So Thalia left me in charge as she went to wake Percy to meet his visitors. There were no attacks going on, but I had the hunters form a perimeter around the hotel just in case. As soon a Thalia got back she pulled Percy aside and I couldn't help but listen. "Percy," She said, "You can't start feeling sorry for Luke. We all have tough things to deal with. All demigods do. Our parents are hardly ever around. But Luke made bad choices. Nobody ever forced him to do that. In fact…" She glanced down the hall and I quickly scooted out of sight. I missed a lot of the conversation after that. In fact all I heard was, "Do me a favor. Lock this in the hotel vault, will you? I think I'm allergic to pithos." "You've got it." As soon as Percy walked away Thalia turned the corner to find me sitting there, "Okay Lila I'm going to go check on Annabeth, and while I do I need you to do something." "Why?" I asked pointing to the vase, "You allergic too?" She laughed, "Very funny just lock it up." "Okay," I said, "Oh and Thalia?" "Yes?" she said. "Don't die on me." She handed me the vase and went upstairs. I found the hotel vault no problem and locked the vase in. Just then Phoebe burst through the door, "Do you know where Thalia is?" I nodded, "Upstairs with Annabeth." "Okay," She said, "Can you tell her that the army has crossed the Harlem River?" I nodded and ran upstairs. I found Thalia helping Annabeth put on her armor. "What's wrong?" Thalia asked seeing the look on my face. I took a deep breath, "Phoebe's back she wanted me to report that the army has crossed the Harlem River." Thalia nodded, "Annabeth are you okay with the armor?" she asked. Annabeth nodded and Thalia and I ran downstairs, and outside. "Lila," she told me, "I may be in charge, but you have more experience than any of us. We need your experience to win this war." I smiled, "Thanks Thalia, good luck." I watched as Thalia conversed with the head counselors, but all I heard was Percy say, "Then let's do it. Good hunting everybody." I smiled. Then I heard the army. The Athena kids went to positions. We sent volley after volley of arrows into the monsters, but they kept coming. I watched as Thalia summoned a bolt of lightning and turned a Laistrygonian into ashes. We kept shooting and when I turned around Percy was fighting a titan. Not Kronos I told myself, but that was all I registered before I fell unconscious from a hit to the head. I woke still in the wood with Phoebe feeding me nectar. "What happened?" I asked. She smiled to see me awake, "A demigod on the other side hit you in the head, but Thalia got rid of him before he could do any real harm. Besides that Jackson defeated Hyperion and the Clazmonian Sow." She sounded miffed at the last part. I jumped up and we ran through the ranks of monsters and demigods. We found Thalia at the entrance of the empire state building. "Your awake," She smiled, "I was worried you were a goner." I shook my head, "Can't get rid of me that easily." There was talk of retreat inside when a hunting horn blared. Percy looked at Thalia who frowned, "Not the Hunters. We're all here." He frowned too, "Then who?" That's when the centaurs came. I stood at the entrance with a few others guarding it while they drove off the monsters. Phoebe and I stood there for hours until Thalia pulled us inside and made us lay on some bunks. "Okay okay," I said, "we'll sleep" I slept and luckily has no dreams. I woke up with Phoebe sitting on the bunk next to me. "Oh good your awake" She said, "You need to see this." I walked outside to see a drakon. A real life drakon. Percy was staring at the monster. He tried to yell something, but it came out to quiet to hear, "I'll take the drakon!" he yelled. Everyone else hold the line against the army. I looked for Thalia and found her near Percy. I ran to her, "Thalia!" she turned around quickly. "Oh Lila, What's wrong?" I raised an eyebrow, "Oh it's a little humid. No it's that threes a drakon here!" she winced and I realized she'd never seen me angry. The last time it happened was a hundred years ago. Everything happened so fast. The drakon killed a girl, another girl killed it, and we began to drive back the army. Eventually we all were back in the lobby and Thalia was saying, "-to set up the final defense." Percy walked around for a few minutes then went up to Olympus. Then one of our scouts ran in and yelled at the top of her lungs, "The army is advancing. Kronos is leading them."

**(A/N I am so, so, so, so, so sorry I didn't update for this long. This story gave me a severe case of writer's block. Pretty please review I haven't got a single one. Also please try my new story The Daughter of Death: The Underworld's Weakness, and my completed story Luke's secret.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I ran into the streets, and sure enough the army was advancing quickly. I shot arrows until my quiver was empty then drew my sword. I'd never been great with a sword and probably only three or four monsters later I was on the ground in immense pain. What had happened? I felt like I needed to get up, but I couldn't move. All of a sudden I heard a loud dog's call and felt energized to stand. "Nico?" I heard Percy call and sure enough Nico Di Angelo came riding in on a hellhound. He made a few sarcastic comments that I didn't hear when suddenly Hades himself joined him. Kronos had left to take care of Olympus. I saw a Dracaena going behind Nico and ran. I stabbed it in the back and said, "You owe me Mr. Angel." He spun around confused then saw me smiling at him, "Lila?" He asked. I grinned brighter, "Hunter of Artemis at your service." We stood back to back like we had been fighting together for years. My smile faded when I saw Phoebe laying on the ground with a sword in her stomach. I ran up to her and saw she was trying to stand. "No." I told her, "Stay down stay safe." She looked like she would argue, but she sighed and said, "Take my quiver. I'm in no shape to fight." I nodded and pulled it carefully off her back. I turned to her one more time before running off, "Hey don't die on me." I ran and found Nico fighting a Hyperborean giant. I ran up and stabbed the thing in the back leaving the sword in the carcass. I drew my bow happy to have arrows again. "Lila," he said, "Maybe we can drive them back again." I shook my head, "No, it's now or never. I can just tell." I smiled, "I do have an idea though. HUNTERS TO ME!" Only about ten girls ran over and I swore. "Okay," I said as calm as possible, "To get rid of the rest of the Hyperboreans we need the element of surprise. Hunters keep shooting at a single target while Angel boy here stabs it in the back." One of the hunters stifled a laugh, "Angel Boy?" I pointed out the first target without answering and the Hunters began to shoot. Nico ran around back slashing at any other monsters in his way. I shot the thing in the eye just seconds before it had a pitch black sword through it. We continued the tactic until we started to run out of arrows. "Find any arrows you can," I ordered the hunters, "And if you have to you all have knives and swords." They nodded and I found myself back to back with Nico again. "Hey Angel Boy can you summon a couple more of those skeletons?" He looked at me, "What do you have in mind?" He summoned enough to overwhelm most of the monsters then he passed out. I followed suit exhausted hoping Phoebe and the rest of the hunters would be okay. I woke up at the same time as Nico. We stood up and he got plowed into by the girl with bright red hair. "Rachel!" He said, "Where are you going?" She looked dead serious, "Camp." He blinked, "Wait what? Rachel you're a mortal you'll die if you try to get in." She shook her head, "I have to. Tell Percy I'm taking Blackjack." And with that she ran off. Nico ran towards the Empire state without a second thought and I followed him. "It's Rachel," He told Percy, "I just ran into her down on 32nd street." Annabeth frowned, "What's she done this time?" Nico looked really worried, "It's where she's gone. I told her she would die if she tried, but she insisted. She just took Blackjack and…" Percy turned bright red, "She took my pegasus?" Nico nodded, "She's heading to Half-Blood Hill. She said she had to get to camp." They ran out and I didn't follow them. I had to find Phoebe. And I did she was laying in the street not moving and bleeding heavily. I was no healer, but I grabbed bandages and prayed as hard as I could to my father. I got lucky after a few minutes she woke up and I ran to find nectar. When I got back she was trying to stand. I poured it over her injures and she seemed in less pain. "Thank you," she coughed out. We sat there in silence until Thalia came down from Olympus on crutches. "Thalia!" I yelled, "What happened?" She started laughing which was nice to hear and eventually said, "A rock. All those monsters and titans, and I get bested by a rock." I started laughing along with her. "We are going to have to stay at camp until I heal which stinks." I rolled my eyes, "Oh everyone else will be overjoyed about that." We laughed again. I looked at Phoebe sleeping on the ground, "On second thought everyone might need a place to heal." She nodded, "Ya Percy is the only uninjured one in the war." I felt suddenly tired and said, "Night Thalia," before passing out.

**(A/N You guys hate this story don't you? If you do REVIEW and tell me. If you love it REVIEW and tell me. If you didn't read it REVIEW and tell me. Oh and I'm so sorry this took so long. This story is giving me extreme writer's block.)**


End file.
